1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as foldable phones, are in widespread use. Many foldable phones include a display, a touch screen, and a keypad. However, external operating modes of those foldable phones are confined to the following two options: phone closed with touch screen exposed, and phone open with keypad and the display exposed. This is a limitation. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.